This invention relates to amusement rinks and more particularly to a rink providing a track especially adapted for use by skateboard enthusiasts.
With the increasing interest in the sport of skateboarding manufacturers have provided skateboards on the market which are highly maneuverable and enable the skater to move at a high velocity. For lack of a better place to ride their skateboards, the advocates of this sport have used the public sidewalks and streets, and have even resorted to using the sides of empty swimming pools or drainage tunnels, for example. Inasmuch as these places are not generally reserved for such sport and have not been specifically designed for such use, they can create a safety hazard not only for the skateboarder but for the public. It is thus seen that there is a need to provide a skateboard rink having a specially designed track on which a person can safely skateboard without concern about creating a hazard for himself or others.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a rink for use by skateboard enthusiasts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard rink that provides a sinuous and undulating track for the skateboarder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive skateboard rink.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from consideration of the following detailed description of the accompanying sheets of drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.